


Snowflake

by SolMonogatari



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolMonogatari/pseuds/SolMonogatari
Summary: Simon and Baz end up living together after the events that ocurred during Carry On, and they find themselves with a new roommate.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 9





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> SO I wrote this last year and would probably change some things now that I read Wyaward Son, but I decided to leave it as it is.

-Well, well, well. Who would've thought that it would come the day when the great Simon Snow would make the effort of bringing my food home!

Simon grimaced at Basilton's words making him hold the kitten in his arms tighter but carefully, then turned his back at him while threatening him:

-Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, you lay a single fang on little Snowflake and I swear you'll never see me ever again in your immortal life!

Of course they still didn't understand a load of things about being a vampire so they didn't take the immortality thing as a fact yet, but neither did they discard it. That dramatic were the day to day of these two, an ex wizard and chosen one, and a vampire and actual wizard. Everyday there was something to be dramatic about and it was difficult not to, after all they'd spent the last eight years running after the other and criticizing every little flaw.

Even then, they now tried not to be so critical and to be more tolerant with each other. Maybe the most assertive way to say it would be that they tried to be more "honest" than what they were before, especially from Baz's part. His great love was now his partner but even then he still felt doubts and fear that were, nevertheless, smoothed by just a single word or caress from Snow.

-Do you really think that having a pet is impossible for me?- Baz tells him with an exaggerated look of disbelief -You offend me Snow, for your information my family has had horses and all kinds of animals from which I'd never fed because of being attached to them.

-For some strange reason I don't feel completely at ease, however I still want to have a pet that brightens up my day when I get home after a tiresome day.

-I thought I was enough to brighten your day.- Baz raises a brow while looking at him seriously, his arms folded in front of his chest.

Simon swallows and shifts from a defensive posture to a more relaxed one.

-Well, of course you do.- he says defensively and then his voice softens, his lips making a pout. -But by the time I arrive home there's no one and I have to wait until you get here, so I thought it would make a good company during those moments... - and he says something else in an almost inaudible voice.

-What is it? I didn't get that last part.- Baz asks him while getting closer to Simon and lowering his arms to his sides. Simon repeats what he said once more and this time Baz understands but decides to tease him a little more by asking him to repeat himself.

-I'm sorry, I didn't catch that.- and watches Simon, colour rising up from his neck to his ears.

-I SAID I THINK IT REALLY SUITS YOU, BEING A VAMPIRE AND HAVING A CAT.- Simon shouts out in embarrassment, what makes him blush even harder than before. The main reason he decided to bring the cat in was because when he saw it, he could imagine Baz sitting on the couch in their flat with the cat on his lap, stroking its beautiful fur. A dazzling image on Simon's mind. Without thinking it twice he adopted him and then tried to find a more valid reason for Baz to accept the little white ball of fur.

After hearing his confession Baz tries to put his arms around Simon to embrace him, but the cat tried to scratch him if he got any closer. Despite Baz raising a brow to the cat's actions, Simon giggles before reaching to his boyfriend's neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

Little Snowflake starts meowing in Simon's arms, but none of them pay him any attention as they deepen the kiss.


End file.
